Cutting tools for performing metal working operations generally comprise a cutting insert having a surface terminating in a cutting edge and a tool holder formed with a seat adapted to receive the cutting insert. The cutting insert engages a workpiece and removes a chip therefrom. In some instances, the tool holder is formed with an internal fluid passage terminating in a discharge orifice for ejecting a high velocity fluid stream at the chip removed from workpiece to break it into small segments. The stream of fluid also serves to dissipate intense heat which is generated by the cutting operation.
In the past, fluid has been delivered to the tool holder by means of an external line connected directly to the tool holder shank or clamping block. This method permits adjustment of the tool holder with respect to the underlying support. However, when it is desired to remove or replace the tool holder, the external fluid line must first be disconnected from the tool holder. The additional steps of disconnecting and reconnecting the external fluid lines can significantly increase tool set-up time, particularly when a relatively large number of tool holders are involved.